


brothers

by Lazer



Category: Adam - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazer/pseuds/Lazer





	

Text entered in the posting form is not automatically saved. Always keep a backup copy of your work.


End file.
